Girlfriend
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: Yaoi Song-Fic Endo y Kazemaru se aman pero entre ellos hay una chica que impide que esten juntos... Fuyuka, que hará Shirou para lograr hacer que el capitán y el velocista estén juntos? unos planes medio raros junto al equipo de Inazuma harán de esta una rara e inolvidable historia de amor Cap extra: que pasó con Fayuka XD
1. Song FicGirlfriend

Primero antes que nada...odio a Fuyuka ._. la detesto con toda el alma no pregunten porque es la que menos me cae de Inazuma aparte de Natsumi ¬¬...pero bueno amo primero esta cancion y el anime *-* Inazuma Eleven es lo maximo pero ninguno de los 2 me pertenece asi que bueno...sin mas preambulos les dejo el fic ^^

Girlfriend-Avril Lavingne

Inazuma Eleven- Level 5 porque si fuera mio ya seria yaoi ._.

Era un dia normal…bueno casi…en la cuidad de Inazuma nuestra historia comienza específicamente en la secundaria Raimon donde un chico castaño llamado Mamoru Endo hablaba con su mejor amigo y centrocampista Ichirouta Kazemaru, hacia ya mucho tiempo que este último joven guardaba un secreto, estaba enamorado del capitán del equipo o sea Endo pero había un pequeño problema….

-Endo ~~~-gritaba una chica de cabello color morado dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los muchachos-Donde estabas mi amor, te busqué por todos lados-decía la odiosa esta (N/A: upsss se me escapo xD) besando al castaño en los labios frente a Kazemaru

….el problema….era…Fuyuppe ¬¬

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_No me cae bien tu novia_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Pienso que necesitas una nueva_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Yo podría ser tu novia_**

-No sé que le has visto a la odiosa de Fuyuppe, en serio Endo…hay…mejores personas que ella sabias?- decía algo irritado al ver la escena de la cual era testigo

-No le hagas caso cariño, solo esta celoso porque nadie se fijara en él por ser afeminado y emo- se burló la joven

-como me dijiste? ¬¬-dijo Kazemaru con un aura negra a su alrededor y con ganas de querer matar a la peli morada

-Fuyuppe D: discúlpate con Kazemaru, sabes que no me gusta que lo llames así….digo que lo llamen así- lo último lo dijo Endo algo nervioso

-Hay Endo hay veces que creo que lo quieres mas a él y al futbol que a mi- replico Fuyuppe haciendo berrinche y yéndose amargada del lugar

-Pienso que necesitas salir con alguien mas-insistió Kazemaru algo mas tranquilo

-Como con quien? Contigo?-dijo algo bromeando pero sonrojado Endo

-si definitivamente….espera!...que?! …no!-Kazemaru se puso mas rojo que el cabello de Hiroto pues bien sabia el que quería salir con el capitán pero no podía por la odiosa de Fuyuppe.

-jaja, ay Kaze-se rio Endo yéndose con su amigo a practicar con el equipo

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

_**Sé que te gusto**_

**_De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera_**

**_No, no es un secreto_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Quiero ser tu novia_**

Estaban en la cancha todos los jugadores, incluyendo Shirou , Atsuya, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo y Suzuno y también Aphrodi (N/A: Perdón por detallarlos todos es que ya vean para que aparecerán después T_T no me maten) los cuales se habían transferido a la secundaria, y estaban jugando un partido amistoso con los de Raimon pero estaban divididos en 2 equipos, todo el partido iba bien, pero le pasaron el balón a Kazemaru (el cual iba en el equipo contrario o sea era vs Raimon ) y era su oportunidad debía anotar un gol pero Endo era el portero

-Que hago O/O-pensó Kaze mientras era observado por todos,

-Kazemaru, tierra a Kazemaru…TIRA LA PELOTA! -Gritaba Nagumo pero al ver que el chico no reaccionaba decidió empujarlo a ver si ahora si respondía

-Ahh?... O_O-Nagumo empujo a Kaze pero este último se tropezó con una piedra haciendo que dé pequeños saltitos y finalmente se caiga pero con lo que no contaba era con que había dado tantos saltitos que cayó sobre su capitán uniendo sus labios accidentalmente con los de él.

-O_O…-Todos estaban algo shockeados(N/A: esa palabra no se si existe ._.)

Por otra parte Kaze no se levantaba seguía pegado sobre Endo hasta que al fin reacciono…

-Capitán!….Endo!… yo…yo… -decía tartamudeando el joven de cabello celeste

-No te preocupes Kaze fue solo un accidente- decía mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su amigo

-Es un distraído…como no se da cuenta… -pensaba Shirou Fubuki, mientras pensaba en un plan para ayudar a Kaze

-AHHHH! Endo! Mi amor que hiciste!-corría Fuyuppe a la cancha, empujando a Kazemaru de los brazos de Endo y luego mirándolo con odio-TU! Afeminado peli celeste como te atreves a besar a mi novio!

-Fuyuppe fue un accidente…ñ_ñU-intenta tranquilizar Endo a la bruja de su novia pero este fue jalado de la cancha por la chica

-Se nota que te gusta Endo…yo podría ayudarte ¬w¬-decía Shirou soltando una pequeña risita

-O/O…-

**_Estas muy bien_**

**_Te quiero para mí_**

**_Eres tan delicioso_**

**_Pienso en ti _**

**_Todo el tiempo_**

**_Eres tan adictivo_**

**_No sabes_**

**_Lo que puedo hacer_**

**_Hacer sentir bien_**

-A…a..a mi no me gusta Endo que cosas dices Shirou ñ_ñU-intentaba evitarlo

-Mi hermano siempre tiene la razón, además eres muy obvio Kaze-interrumpía Atsuya gemelo menor de Shirou

-Que?! Eso no es cierto no me gusta Endo-insistía Kazemaru

-Vamos todos nos hemos dado cuenta – se metieron Tsunami y Hiroto a la conversación

- ._. no es cierto…no es cierto! _- se intentaba mentir Kazemaru a si mismo pero al parecer Shirou conspiraba contra el para admitirlo xd

-¬¬…el único que no se da cuenta es Endo…pero no te preocupes el equipo te ayudara ;D- dijo Shirou trayendo al resto del equipo de Raimon

-AHHH! O_O- salió corriendo a un baño el pobrecito de Kaze al verse descubierto

-¬¬ Shirou…hermanito sabes que te quiero pero…asustaste a Kazemaru- decía Atsuya con una gotita estilo anime viendo a su hermano dando instrucciones a los del equipo

-En otro lado-

-Endo-Kun…porque eres tan adictivo! – Pensaba el chico mientras se encerraba en el baño a pensar un rato-esta es la 9 vez de la semana en que me dedico a pensar en ti…pero no me harás caso porque Fuyuppe es tu novia y debo respetar eso…pero…porque no te das cuenta que desde que te conocí me gustas-eso último terminó gritándolo Kazemaru

-Ja! Lo admitiste, lo viste...digo oíste Atsuya, lo admitió!-gritaba Shirou al otro lado de la puerta

-Shirou deja de perseguirme para ayudarme ¬¬, pues si me gusta y AMO A ENDO y seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el…-dijo Kazemaru algo sonrojado y apenado

-Ya te dije que te ayudaremos… ¿ves?-abriendo la puerta para hacer entrar a todo el equipo…otra vez

- ._. …te mataría si no fueras mi amigo-

**_No disimules_**

**_Sabes que soy preciosa_**

**_Maldición si soy una maldita princesa_**

**_Te digo que me _**

**_Gustas y sabes _**

**_Que eso esta bien_**

-Bien para empezar nuestro plan, primero nos dividiremos en grupos para ayudar a nuestro querido Kaze- decía Shirou muy confiado

-=_=U Shirou…no es necesario yo..-

-Shhh Ya veras solo déjanos a nosotros ;D-interrumpió Shirou

-Bien el plan será este…¬w¬-

**-En el salón de química -**

-A ver…cuidado Nagumo, acuérdate que debes mezclar bien esos 2 componentes o podría pasar algo malo- decía confundido Endo a su compañero de química

_-Recuerda, haz lo posible para que Kazemaru salve a Endo del supuesto accidente que causaras pero que no sea nada muy grave ok?_…si…claro tendré cuidado Endo hay, las cosas que hago porque Suzuno me convence…y porque Shirou es su amigo ¬¬

Entonces Nagumo agarro lo primero que vio y lo mezclo haciendo que la mezcla reaccionara y explotara, el salón se lleno de humo y todos salieron para evitar el peligro

-O_O creo que me excedí-dijo Nagumo con el pelo parado como el de Goenji y saliendo rápido del salón

-Y Endo?-preguntó Kazemaru preocupado

-Cof cof …se quedo en el salón creo-

-IDIOTAAA!-salió corriendo Kazemaru, abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y entro

Una vez ahí, buscó e intento dispersar el humo pero empezó a sofocarse un poco hasta que vio a Endo en el suelo corrió lo mas rápido agarro a Endo y lo subió a su espalda, era claro que el castaño estaba inconsciente, lo llevo a la salida y todos sus compañeros se pusieron alrededor viendo esa escena.

-Endo, Endo despierta…despierta- empezaba a desesperarse Kazemaru agitando a su compañero pero al ver que no despertaba decidió ver si respiraba

-Dale respiración boca a boca-sugirió alguien

-…esta bien-Kazemaru no pensó en el hecho del beso de ese instante solo pensó en salvarle la vida a su capitán

-asdfgfds…- Endo abría poco a poco sus ojos y vio ahí sobre el a Kaze, su amigo besándolo, tenía su cabello suelto y sus mejillas rojas y estaba agitado, se veía realmente sexy para Endo

-Endo?...despertaste! :D- dijo Kaze abrazando a Endo y soltando algunas lagrimas

-Kaze me salvaste la vida-Analizando lo sucedido –creo que tu…tu…te…me..g…-Endo iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido otra vez por la infeliz de Fuyuppe ¬¬

-Endo! Mi amor estas bien, ven, vamos a otro lado lejos de estos subnormales-agarrando a Endo de la mano y llevándoselo dejando atónitos a todos los del pasillo

-Maldición, mi plan fallo , pero no te preocupes Kaze yo hare que tu y Endo estén juntos- decía Shirou

**_Ella es cualquier cosa_**

**_Y te digo que yo soy mejor_**

**_Creo que deberíamos estar juntos sabes?_**

**_Bueno, eso es de lo que todos están hablando_**

-Ok…esta vez no puede fallar lo bueno es que ya descubrimos la causa del problema-decía Shirou señalando con un láser a un cartelito donde aparecía la imagen de Fuyuppe-FUYUPPE es la causa de todo….pero no se preocupen ya se como resolverlo jajajaja-reía locamente

-=_=U….este….Shirou….quería decirte algo importante-interrumpió Goenji

-Ahora no Shuuya ¬3¬ dijo Shirou

-Parece que tenemos otro ciego aquí-pensaba Atsuya al ver al pretendiente de su hermano

-Bueno listo, para el siguiente plan necesitaremos la ayuda de Suzuno, Tsunami y Midorikawa ok? Entendieron todo no?

-Siii-dijo el equipo en coro

**-En el receso-**

-Ay Endo que feliz me haces-

-Si….acerca de eso…Fuyuppe debemos hablar quiero ….-

-Endo! :D ~ gritaba Suzuno, entonces el portero voltea a ver a su albino amigo correr hacia él pero ni cuenta de que Midorikawa le había pegado con una piedra en la cabeza a Fuyuppe y la había dejado desmayada, mientras que Tsunami la amarraba con una cuerda para luego dejarla tirada dentro del baño de chicas y cerrando la puerta con llave para luego tirarla en el patio

-Que sucede Suzuno? – preguntó el muy distraído castaño

-Quieres ir conmigo y Mido a la heladería después de clases?-preguntó algo nervioso ya que Nagumo estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto viéndolo con celos al pobre Endo y Suzuno se había dando cuenta

-Ah? Pues claro Suzu-

-Esta bien,….ah se me olvidó decirte…que …que…están regalando balones de futbol en el salón de Arte O_O-improviso el albino ya que no se le ocurría otra excusa

-Enserio?-dijo el otro chico con un brillo en los ojos y saliendo a correr hasta aquel sitio

-ok hice lo que me dijeron y ahora que?-pregunto Suzuno a Mido y Tsunami los cuales se acercaban junto con un muy celoso Nagumo

-Ok ahora hay que hacer que se quede encerrado con Kaze en el salón-decía riéndose Mido al ver al celoso de Nagumo

-Bueno chicos hasta aquí los ayudo tengo que ir a hacer algo con Tachi…cuiden del plan- se despedía Tsunami

-Como que saldrás con Endo ¬¬-renegaba el chico de cabello de tulipán

-Ay…Nagumo…solo era una coartada en caso de que no funcione lo del salón de arte-replicaba Suzuno con una gotita bajando por su cien

-¬¬ eso espero-

**-En el salón de arte-**

-Donde están esos balones! –entro gritando como un niño pequeño Endo

-… ._.U, Endo aquí no hay ningún balón – decía algo atónito Kazemaru

-Kaze! … u_u me engañaron aquí no había ningún balón –

-Endo… yo lo inventé…quería que vinieras aquí porque…necesito decirte algo- el peli celeste agachó la cabeza algo sonrojado

-este… yo también… quería agradecerte por salvarme la vida hace un rato, pero yo…-

-Espera…quiero decirlo yo primero…hace tiempo que nos conocemos y tu sabes que somos bueno amigos no?-

-obvio los mejores…-sonreía Endo como siempre

-pues… que le viste a Fuyuppe! O sea no vez que es una estúpida, no vez que te quiere alejar de mi…-se enojo y gritó el mediocampista

-…ya lo sabía…es mas pensaba en terminar con ella- interrumpió relajado Endo

-pero es que…!...que?! O_O…terminaras con ella?-se alegró interiormente y saltando

-si… ya no la soporto…y mas cuando se mete contigo, tu eres mi amigo y no dejare que te falte el respeto… además… a mi me gusta otra persona…-esta vez el portero se sonrojo

-…_O/O seré yo?... por dios que sea yo_ …qui…quien es Endo-Kun?-preguntaba nervioso

-pues…es una buena persona, tan genial, siempre esta ahí para ayudarme, es uno de mis mejores amigos tiene una singular manera de expresarse y su cabello lo hace único, creo que ya….-(N/A: kyaaa que hermosa declaración w)

-Endo…-

-ENDO MAMORU!,- gritaba una persona golpeando la puerta fuertemente-mas te vale que salgas de ahí tu y tu amiguito afeminado o los matare a ambos

-O_O salgamos por la ventana Fuyyupezila nos puede matar D: - grito asustado Kaze jalando a su amigo del brazo

-RAARRRR- entro la peli morada con una patada y rompiendo la puerta pero en ese instante Endo y Kaze habían saltado por la ventana-VENGAN ACA!

Empieza una persecución bien cómica ya que Kaze corría a toda velocidad cargando a Endo en sus brazos (al estilo de Scooby-Doo), mientras corrían perseguidos por Fuyyupezila varios de sus amigos se detenían a verlos

-siempre supe que hacían buena pareja no te parece Goenji?-se reía Shirou

-Si….acerca del amor y eso…te quería preguntar…-se puso nervioso Goenji

-Atsuya, ya pues deja de mirar a ese dúo y hacerme caso?-preguntaba un celoso Aphrodi

-jajajaja espera es que esto es tan gracioso…creo que deberíamos ayudar al capitán y a Kazemaru….creo que ya los esta alcanzando Fuyuppe-

-nooo déjalos así un ratito…además mira Mido va a ir a salvarlos ahorita-

- pero lo matara la barney anoréxica (N/A: se refiere a Fuyuppe ._.) –se preocupó el peli rosado

-nooo mira va con Hiroto, no le pasara nada, sabes que siempre lo cuida-

En ese instante mientras Fuyuppe perseguía a la pareja, entonces Mido le puso la pierna en frente haciendo que esta se cayera de cara y golpeándose y siendo burla de los que pasaban por ahí

-monstruo de cara de helado vas a ver, tu y tus raros amigos- se acercaba peligrosamente acorralando esta vez en una pared sin salida a Endo, Kazemaru y Midorikawa

-Bueno…Kaze antes de morir tengo algo que preguntarte-decia llorando cómicamente Endo

-Yo también TT_TT- respondía Kaze

-Hiroto donde estas! Me van a matar…. Waaa- decía gimoteando el peli verde

-déjalos en paz ¬¬ Fuyyupezila- apareció Hiroto al rescate o_o

-RAAAAR déjame en paz Kiyama y no te pasara nada-

-ah no tu te metiste con mi Mido y mis amigos…ya veras…sacando de su bolsillo una especie de balón, (como los del instituto Alien) ….y ahora Someokachu yo te elijo!-dijo el pelirrojo y apareció Someoka noqueando otra vez a la peli morada

-cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así!, solo debías avisarme ¬¬-renegaba Someoka

-sisi, vuelve a tu pokebola-se burló el pelirrojo

-Hiroto-Kun nos salvaste :D- decían muy feliz el trio en coro

-no fue nada….bueno parece que ahora todos hablan de la nueva noticia no? Kaze? Endo?- sonreía el mediocampista con una sonrisa pícara

-ñ_ñU….-en eso toco el timbre…se había acabado el receso y todos tuvieron que volver a clases…pero ni Endo ni Kaze pudieron decirse lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_No me cae bien tu novia_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Pienso que necesitas una nueva_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Yo podría ser tu novia_**

Acabo las clases y todos se iban a sus casas respectivamente, Suzuno y Mido habían esperado a Endo a que saliera ya que debían ir a la heladería con él y tratar de convencerlo de que este con Kazemaru, en realidad era la primera vez que intentaban ayudar a 2 personas a estar juntas así que no eran expertos.

-Llegamos- decía Mido salando como un niño y entrando corriendo a la heladería

-=_=U….Mido…espéranos- decía un muy confundido Suzuno

Los 3 chicos se sentaron y esperaron a que los atendieran hasta que aparecieron 2 pelirrojos vestidos de helado y con bigotes falsos y le pidieron sus ordenes (N/A : no me culpen da risa xD) era obvio quienes eran pero el único que no se dio cuenta era Endo…todos se burlaron por ver lo distraído que era su capitán pero no le dijeron quienes eran los helados parlantes gigantes.

-Bueno…Mamoru….tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente Suzuno mientras Mido se atragantaba comiendo helado

-oh y de que quieren hablar, futbol? Juegos? El calentamiento global?-

-¬¬…no…queríamos hablar sobre tu y Fuyuppe-

-ah si… creo que deberían saber que terminare con ella- se rió el castaño

-O_O….ah entonces misión cumplida- se levantaba para irse Suzuno, pero fue detenido por la mano de Midorikawa quien lo miraba seriamente

-y porque terminaran?-pregunto lo mas fingidamente el peli verde

-pues porque...-en eso entra Kazemaru a la tienda

-Hola Endo- decía el peli celeste con una hermosa sonrisa

-Kaze…-se sonrojó al verlo entrar

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Se que te gusto_**

**_De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera_**

**_No, no es un secreto_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Quiero ser tu novia_**

-Ohhh ya veo…por quien quieres dejar a la monstruo morada-susurró Mido pero Endo no escuchó se perdió en ver al peli celeste que se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraban todos

-…Endo~-al mismo tiempo que entraba Kaze también entraba Fuyuppe empujando a un lado al muchacho-

-u_ú …-renegaba Kaze mientras se levantaba volviendo a ir donde sus amigos

-Endo, me sentare aquí no hay problema de que este con tus amigos no?-la chica jaló una silla y se sentó con los otros

-…yo…me sentare también-lanzando una mirada de odio a la peli morada-Como están?

-bien n_n comemos helados, quieres uno Kaze-chan?-preguntó adorablemente Mido

-no gracias Mido, no tengo hambre-

-Estas bien? Te noto algo raro- dijo Suzuno

-cierto…si no fuera por ELLA, creo que todos estaríamos mejor-señalando a la chica

-Ay pues, a nadie le importa lo que tu pienses afeminado-resaltando la última palabra

-Barney anoréxico-

-Emo idiota!

-Bruja desgreñida!-

-Afeminado, de seguro te depilas!

-O_o…ah si pues ya veras tu…-agarrando a Endo de los brazos y pegándole un gran beso frente a todos los presentes haciendo que se estremeciera por todas las sensaciones que sintió, alegría, amor, nerviosismo y todas las cosas épicas sintió como fuegos artificiales

-AHGGG! suelta a mi novio-jalaba de un brazo a Endo mientras que con el otro Kaze lo jalaba

-me voy! Endo si quieres vienes conmigo o te quedas con tus tontos amigos-

-vete no mas Fuyuppe…sabes que no me gusta que los llames así….tal vez hablemos mañana-botándola por la puerta de la heladería

-insistimos…QUE LE VISTE!-gritaron en conjunto Suzuno, Mido y los 2 chicos helado

**_Puedo ver la forma_**

**_Ver la forma_**

**_En que me miras_**

**_E incluso miras a lo lejos_**

**_Sé que estas pensando en mí_**

**_Sé que hablas de mí todo el tiempo_**

**_De nuevo y de nuevo_**

-…-Endo pensaba en lo sucedido hace unos minutos…ese beso con Kaze lo había dejado en shock no hablaba y solo lo miraba de reojo a Kaze…

- _Te vez tan lindo cuando sonríe…cuando se pone celoso…y ese beso…por el amor al futbol fue tan_… *-*-se reía de lo que pensaba-Chicos tengo que irme- se levanto de su asiento y se fue

-Casi lo tenemos en la palma de tu mano Kaze, solo falta que termine con la monstruo de su novia, se vaya contigo sean novio, se casen y tengan muchos hijos *-*-decía ilusionado el peli verde

-ñ_ñU….Mido…dudo que…mejor…vamos a seguirlo a ver que hace- propuso el albino

-pero…-no pudo decir mucho Kaze ya que fue jalado por sus 2 amigos fuera de la heladería persiguiendo como espías a Endo quien saltaba feliz a su casa

-Se nota que piensa en ti- dijo Mido sonriendo

-co..como sabes eso? –se sonrojo el joven

-bueno pues...porque se le ve feliz, alegre y porque principalmente dice…estoy pensando en Kazemaru Ichirouta – dijo graciosamente Suzuno

-jajaja…como no me di cuenta ._.-se puso a pensar

-Mañana será tuyo, te lo juramos!, ya tenemos todo arreglado con Shirou-giñaba el albino

-…gracias chicos…-se despidió feliz Kaze al ver que podía tener una oportunidad con su querido portero Endo

**_Así que ven hacia mí_**

**_Y dime lo que quiero oír_**

**_Mejor, si, has que tu novia desaparezca_**

**_No quiero escucharte decir su nombre_**

**_De nuevo_**

-Al dia siguiente-

-Endo n_n hoy te diré lo que siento al fin-pensaba Kazemaru mientras iba feliz a su secundaria

-Kaze!-gritaba un chico de cabello plata que iba directamente a él

-Shirou…hola! Quería agradecerte por lo que tu y los muchachos están haciendo por mí-

-No es nada, sabes que te apoyaremos en todo, si nos necesitas solo avisa- giñó Shirou

-si...-

-bueno y como van las cosas entre tu y Endo?-

-pues…muy bien, hoy le diré la verdad, además él me dijo que terminara con Fuyuppe-

-si…-hablaban el par de amigos mientras entraban al instituto pero vieron algo inusual

Endo estaba pegado contra una pared y Fuyuppe estaba gritándole con un palo en una mano

-TU no terminaras conmigo entendido?, eres solo mio Endo!-

-..Pero pero…no entiendes que ya no te amo-

-… jaja no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte a ti si terminas conmigo querido Endo-decía sádicamente la loca- o quieres que le pase algo a tu balón de futbol, o a tu equipo…o a Kazemaru?

-que?...no serías capaz…no te metas con Kaze-se empezó a preocupar el castaño

-eso crees…pues si quieres me deshago de ellos, sabes que tengo contactos por ejemplo Natsumi… pero no lo hare… Endo, tú y yo sabemos que el baile es la próxima semana, me llevaras y serás el rey del baile y dejarás a ese amiguito tuyo si no quieres que le haga nada-amenazó la peli morada

-…_Kaze…no puedo dejar que te haga daño_…esta bien…-dijo soltando una lágrima por su mejilla

-así me gusta…-dándole un beso que Endo no quiso corresponder-nos vemos… amorcito

Kaze se acercó para preguntarle que fue lo que había pasado en ese instante, pero Endo se le veía algo decaído y deprimido

-Kaze…hace tiempo que quería decirte esto…tu me gustas, mucho,….pero…no creo poder corresponderte... yo... soy de Fuyuppe de-decía soltando lágrimas amargas al saber que le estaba rompiéndole el corazón a su amigo, pero solo lo hacía para protegerlo de su desquiciada novia.

-Endo…yo ya no quería oírte decir el nombre de esa chica que nos separó-Empezó a llorar Kaze, mientras que Shirou miraba todo y se sentía mal por sus amigos sabía que había algo mas oculto en lo que el capitán les dijo.

El mediocampista salió corriendo siendo seguido por Shirou quien preocupado decidió acompañarlo

Pasó todo el día así el castaño y el peli celeste se ignoraban pero lanzaban unas miradas el uno al otro.

Llego el final del día pero a la hora de salida tenían entrenamiento así que todo el equipo fue a la cancha y aprovechando que el capitán no llegaba decidieron consolar al pobre de Kaze quien estaba llorando por lo sucedido

-Kaze…no llores, quieres que le lance un pelotazo a Endo para alegrarte el día?-decía el súper sayayín de Goenji (N/A: no me echen la culpa, me mata que le digan eso a Goenji xD)

-quieres que te invite de mi helado?-decía tiernamente Mido

-no…gracias chicos…no...Estoy de mucho humor…, hoy me iré temprano a casa-se paró de la banca y se fue pasando al costado Endo pero sin verlo

-¬¬-la tensión se sintió en el campo cuando llego Endo

-que sucede?-dijo desanimado el portero

-…tenemos que irnos-dijeron varios del equipo lléndose, y quedando solamente Shirou, Hiroto, Goenji y Mido quienes miraban a Endo

-Que pasa chicos porque todos se van?-se empezó a preocupar Endo

-como le pudiste decir eso Kaze…-pregunto dijo Mido

-si no querías estar con él, para qué ilusionarlo?-dijo sabiamente Hiroto

-yo no…-agachó la cabeza el castaño-yo no quiero que le pase nada a el por eso no le dije la verdad

-que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Shirou

-a…a mi Fuyuppe me amenazó que si terminaba con ella iba a hacerle daño a Kaze…o incluso a ustedes y no quiero que eso suceda-empezó a llorar amargamente hasta que recibió un balonazo en el estómago por parte de Goenji(N/A: Típico =_=)

-agrrr…porque hiciste eso Goenji!-grito Shirou mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su amigo

-no…Fubuki…me lo merecía…-

-esa no es manera de rendirse!...acaso no piensas en que tienes amigos que te pueden ayudar, para eso estamos, nos debiste decir desde el principio lo de Fuyuppe, tranquilo lo resolveremos -dijo el chico de cabellos gris abrazando a Endo lo que hacía que Goenji se encelara un poquito

-pero como? Kaze me odia…-

-…es que no contabas con la astucia de mi hermano-apareció Atsuya de la nada

-ahh?-viendo que Shirou con un solo chasqueo hizo que todo el equipo apareciera de la nada también

-bien chicos escuchen lo que Endo tiene que decir y así planearemos algo para resolverlo-mandó el muchacho

Endo explico con detalles todo lo que había sucedido, mientras que Shirou pensaba en un plan para ayudar a sus compañeros

-lo tengo!-grito animado el Fubuki mayor –Chicos la próxima semana es el baile escolar así que tenemos varias cosas que hacer divídanse en 2 grupos vamos a hacer que Fuyuppe desaparezca y Endo se quede con Kazemaru

-hai!- gritaron todos aceptando la misión de cupido que tenían todos

**_Ella es cualquier cosa_**

**_Te digo que yo soy mejor_**

**_Creo que deberíamos estar juntos sabes?_**

**_Bueno, eso es de lo que todos están hablando_**

-que quieren que yo haga que?!-dijo Kaze con una gran sorpresa

-que vayas al baile de la próxima semana que hará el colegio-dijo Midorikawa

-pero… no tengo ni con quien ir…además no tengo traje, ni ganas…y encima….-

-iras quieras o no, por el traje no te preocupes, Hiro-kun lo tiene resuelto, las ganas te las pondremos ¬¬ y con quien ir ya lo arreglaremos-le replicó Mido

-si planean juntarme con Endo no funcionara-

-así que planeas rendirte tan fácil? Yo si fuera tú lucharía para hacer que este conmigo-dijo Kido sabiamente

-…pero…esta con Fuyuppe…además él me dijo que no podía estar con él-dijo Kazemaru deprimiéndose

-ah vamos todos sabemos que a Endo le gustas y viceversa, es tan obvio todos están hablando de eso-agregó Suzuno

-._. …esta bien…no dejaré que esa chica se quede con mi Endo…vamos chicos! Los ayudare con el plan-Kazemaru se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a ayudar a sus compañeros a que le ayuden a recuperar a su no novio… porque ahora era personal…

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_No me cae bien tu novia_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Pienso que necesitas una nueva_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Yo podría ser tu novia_**

Había ya pasado una semana y Endo y Kaze no se habían dirigido la palabra para nada, también el peli celeste había sido testigo de los maltratos que sufría el pobre de su Endo por parte de la desgraciada de Fuyuppe pero ya tenía un as bajo la manga y eso era que todo el equipo de Inazuma había planeado detalladamente cada paso del plan de esa noche.

-Hagan sus votaciones para el rey y la reina del baile-decía un pelirrojo cabello de tulipán entregando folletos junto a su muy querido Suzuno-no entiendo porque te ayudo con esto

-porque me amas ¬w¬, además tu sabes que debemos ayudar a Kaze, Fuyuppe sale de la escala de molestia así que no dejaría a Endo que siga con esa monstruo-empezó a sonreír el albino

-ya pareciera que lo amas a Endo T_T- Nagumo hizo un puchero

-ñ_ñU…tu sabes que solo te amo a ti Nagu-besando a su Seme rápidamente para volver a repartir los volantes de la votación

-Mido apréndete bien los pasos de baile ya sabes que debemos hacer-dijo Hiroto agitado y sudando un poco se le veía cansado

-pero Hiro-kun aun no entiendo de que servirá esto para el plan-dijo un muy cansado peli verde tirado en el suelo de una sala

-pues bueno servirá para ****************(N/A: no quiero adelantar para que servirá)-replicó un oji verde mientras levantaba a su uke para que volviera a practicar

-bueno si tu lo dices…pero sigo sin entender, pero todo sea por separar a Fuyupezilla de el capitán-

-así se habla Mido, ahora continuemos con la práctica-

-Buenas, tiene 20 litros de pegamento líquido?-preguntó un peli rosado

-lo sentimos joven pero nadie vende esa cantidad de pegamento-

-ah…gracias…Aphrodi, donde crees que consigamos todo ese pegamento?-decía tiernamente Atsuya

-no se, pero al parecer nadie vende esa cantidad, me parece raro pero bueno, tengo una mejor idea porque no compramos potes grandes y así juntamos todo en un balde y tendremos 20litros más rápido-sugirió el rubio

-ay siempre sabes como resolver los problemas, gracias-abrazando a Aphrodi

-es que obvio… podía resolverlo ya que soy un dios- mirando victoriosamente al cielo

-¬¬…ya ya tampoco tampoco te pases Terumi-miró Atsuya con una gotita

-bueno vayamos a comprar el pegamento y luego por las plumas ok?-dijo Aphrodi intentando evadir lo dicho previamente

-listo, al fin llegamos, ahora pruébate el traje que te dio Hiroto-mandó Shirou

-esta bien, pero no entren-dijo Kaze agarrando el traje y yendo a su cuarto a cambiarse

-no entiendo porque me trajiste yo no tengo nada que ver con el traje o eso-intervino Goenji

-pues porque…no se me aburría y además quería que te probaras esto Goenji-dándole un traje negro de gala a su amigo

-pues… claro que no, yo ni iré a ese baile Shirou!-grito el goleador de fuego al pobre de Shirou

-… - el menor hizo un puchero de gatito único y haciendo un llanto que nadie se podría resistir

-O_O…esta bien esta bien me lo probare pero por favor no hagas ese llanto otra ves… -el muchacho se sintió derrotado por un adorable uke

-yei n_n, apúrate quiero verte con eso puesto Shuuya-san-volviendo a usar sus poderes adorables

-chicos…esperen…esto me queda bien?-decía un sonrojado Kazemaru el cual llevaba puesto

-te ves genial Kaze es obvio que Endo le encantará como te verás-

-en…enserio?-

-si…ahora esperemos a que Shuuya se pruebe el traje-dijo riéndose el chico de cabello plateado

**-Aquella noche-**

-Kaze luces muy bien- dijo Tachimukai quien venía con su siempre querido surfista Tsunami

-Es cierto, increíble que te veas bien siendo como eres-esta vez fue Fudou quien habló

-Fudou!, no le hagas caso Kaze te vez genial n_n-

-ya notaron quien viene ahí?-señaló el pelirrojo de lindos ojos verdes (*-*)

-es Endo!-se alegró Kazemaru

-y viene con la engendro de Fuyuppe ¬¬U-

-Chicos ya saben que hacer todos, nos encargaremos que Endo y Kazemaru pasen la mejor noche de sus vidas y que Fuyuppe tenga la peor de la historia-dijo Shirou quien era el dueño del plan

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Sé que te gusto_**

**_De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera_**

**_No, no es un secreto_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Quiero ser tu novia_**

-Endo quieres ir a tomar algo?-pregunto Fuyuppe

_-no gracias estoy bien_ maldita por ti no puedo estar con mi Kaze-pensaba Endo mientras veía como la chica se iba

**-en otra parte-**

-Tsunami-san trajiste lo que pedí?-preguntaba Tachimukai mientras abría un gran frasco que contenía una especie de líquido blanco parecido a Yogurt(N/A: no lo malpiensen! o3o)

-si aquí esta Tachi, pero para que quieres los insectos aplastados?-preguntaba algo asqueado el surfista

-pues para esto-agarro un gran plato hondo y le hecho el yogurt y los insectos encima lo que hacía parecer helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate

-O_O…Tachi…desde cuando haces esas asquerosidades, además para que?, porque yo se…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el pequeño lo callo con una mano y lo jalo para otro lado ya que la peli morada se acercaba a la mesa de comida donde Tachi había dejado el plato con ese "helado"

-Helado? Puaj lo odio pero se ve…comestible a ver si los tontos de Tsunami y Tachimukai han hecho un buen trabajo con la comida o le diré a Natsumi-agarró un pequeño plato y se sirvió el supuesto helado estaba comiéndolo hasta que sintió algo raro….como si algo se moviera…-que raro-vio en su plato y una cucaracha estaba caminando mientras que una hormiga se movía dentro de su boca-AHHHHH! –a la chica le dio un mareo y ganas de vomitar, tiró el plato y salió corriendo al baño de chicas

-Misión cumplida Tsunami-san ahora digámosles a los chicos-dijo Tachi muy animado y yendo donde sus amigos

-Bien…es mi oportunidad, Fuyuppe se fue solo debo buscar a Kaze para…-

-Endo!-gritaba Kazemaru dirigiéndose al castaño

-Kaze…-corrió abrazando a su amado –perdón por decirte que no te quería…era solo que…

-Shhh no te preocupes ya los muchachos me lo explicaron-sonrió tiernamente el peli celeste haciendo que el otro chico se sonrojara

-toma… son para ti-dándole un ramo de rosas azules, muy difíciles de conseguir-no sabía si te gustarían ya que las compre y las escondí de Fuyuppe para que no me preguntara nada

-me encantan Endo… gracias…-

-hay algo que te he querido preguntar hace tiempo…Kazemaru Ichirouta…tu quisieras ser mi no….-y en eso aparece algo mareada la malnacida de ya saben quien

-Endo!, Aléjate de MI NOVIO! –casi queriendo morder al pobre de Kaze

-solo hablaba con él, si me disculpas me ire con mis amigos, buenas noches Mamoru, Fuyuppe-el joven hizo una muy buena actuación ya que parecía que odiaba a Endo pero solo fingía frente a Fuyuppe

-#$%#"# creía que ya nos habíamos desecho de la "#%#% de Fuyuppe- dijo Shirou muy enojado

-O_O Shirou que fue con ese lenguaje!-se sorprendió Goenji al oír hablar así a su tierno Fubu

-es que esa chica me saca de quicio -haciendo un puchero muy tierno

-tranquilo Fubu. Ya verás que tu esfuerzo de ser cupido será recompensado- abrazando al muchachito que renegaba por la espalda y susurrándole al oído -Shirou…hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo…tu me… gu…-

-Shirou-kun! No encontramos a Mido-chan ni a Hiroto-san y ya va a empezar la segunda parte del plan-decía alterado Tachimukai quien venia seguido de Tsunami

-ok… yo los buscaré junto con Goenji y Kazemaru mientras ustedes busquen a mi hermano y a Aphrodi y díganles que ya tengan todo listo para exactamente las 11:25pm ok?-dijo Shirou mientras cogía de la mano a Goenji quien a su vez renegaba de cólera ya que nunca lo dejaban declarársele al Fubuki-vamos Goenji…-sonrió el menor

-chicos ya llegué-sonreía Kazemaru, se le notaba sonrojado y muy feliz

-quien te dio esas flores?-preguntó Tsunami

-ahhh pues Endo..-

-lo sabíamos él te amaba! Ahora solo falta deshacernos de Fuyuppe, pero necesitamos a Hiroto y a Midorikawa para que hagan la segunda parte del plan y rápido

-En otro lado-

-Hi…Hiro…Hiroto…basta no deberíamos-decía sonrojado Mido

-oh vamos Mido es el momento perfecto nadie nos ve y me tienes así desde hace días-le susurró a su uke en su oído mientras lo pegaba mas a su cuerpo

-… esta bien… solo hazlo rápido-

-así me gusta… ven…-besando apasionadamente al peli verde-te amo…

-yo también Hiro-kun…-decía entre suspiros el oji negro, mientras el pelirrojo le desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba puesta su querido

-ahh Hiroto-

-Mido…-

-O_O…que creen que están haciendo?!- dijeron unos muy sonrojados Kazemaru y Shirou mientras veían lo que había sucedido, mientras Goenji solo se reía un poco

-quieres que le pegue con un balón?- se burló el chico de cabello crema

-no Goenji no es necesario….todavía-dijo todavía sonrojado el pobre Shirou-vístanse y rápido que no recuerdan que teníamos un plan que empieza exactamente en 7 min!

-esta bien ¬¬-renegaba Hiroto-…pero no te salvas de esta después heladito…-le susurro a Mido quien se sonrojó notoriamente

**_En un segundo estarás enredado a mi dedo_**

**_Porque puedo y soy mucho mejor_**

**_Y ella se hundirá sin ti _**

**_De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera_**

**_Ella es tan estúpida, ¿en que mierda estabas pensando?_**

-Bueno, si quieren bailar con ese alguien especial este es el momento, va a empezar la hora del baile, si quieren ser los reyes y las reinas del baile tendrán que hacer un gran merito-decía Nagumo por micrófono ya que era el encargado de la música y las votaciones junto a Suzuno

-Endo vamos a bailar-jaló la peli morada al capitán a la pista de baile

-pero, no se bailar –dijo secamente el castaño

-y no me importa, balarás conmigo-

-esta bien…-

-Chicos ya saben que hacer, Mido llevas las pinzas?- preguntó Shirou

-si, no te preocupes, además con lo que me enseñó Hiroto hay 0 probabilidades de que salga mal-

-eso espero…suerte-

-Endo no te parece que es una canción romántica-poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

-… si lo que digas _quisiera que fuera Kaze el que me dijera eso_-

-bien chicos pondremos una canción mas movida-decía Suzuno mientras veía la señal de Mido y Hiroto quienes tenían ya todo listo-bueno…la siguiente será una canción…de…tango? O_o?...si eso... supongo…bueno…espero que les guste

Empieza a sonar la música y solo algunos bailaban entre ellos estaba Endo y Fuyuppe mientras que por otra parte estaban bailando Mido y Hiroto este último cómicamente llevaba una rosa en la boca (N/A: se veía sexy *-* tan solo imagínenselo xD) mientras bailaban aprovechaban en acercarse a la pareja de su capitán y Mido "accidentalmente" chocaba con la muchacha y cada vez que hacía eso le cortaba con una pequeña pinza un tirante del vestido de Fuyuppe

-tan…solo falta uno…-decía ya cansado el pobre Mido

-que heces?!-gritó la chica…al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que Mido hacía

-na…nada solo que soy tan torpe que me chocaba a cada rato contigo-

-eso espero…-se volvió a voltear pero cuando se volteó Mido aprovechó para cortar la última tira del vestido haciendo que se caiga por completo dejando a la chica en ropa interior y haciendo que todos se rían de ella a lo cual salió corriendo al baño

-… bueno luego de este inconveniente…pondremos una canción romántica y lenta así que si ALGUNO QUE TENGA UN AMOR EN SECRETO Y QUE AME MUCHO A ALGUIEN PUEDE SACARLO A BAILAR APROVECHANDO QUE SU ODIOSA NOVIA NO ESTE-decía Nagumo por micrófono

-Nagumo…tenías que ser tan obvio? ¬¬U-dijo Suzuno pero se escucho por micrófono y todo el mundo se rió de las discusiones de estos 2

Había empezado la música, Kazemaru estaba sentado solo en una mesa viendo como todos bailaban, Goenji estaba que pegaba a Shirou a él y se abrazaban, Atsuya miraba con odio al chico de pelo parado que abrazaba a su hermano mientras a Aphrodi lo intentaba detener par no cometer un acto de homicidio, Hiroto y Midorikawa habían desaparecido no quería saber que hacían, Suzuno y Nagumo discutían pero se les notaba melosos era amor/odio, Tachimukai y Tsunami bailaban como si no estuvieran cansados pero ya sabían que habían bailado por horas, finalmente el único que le quedaba para poder hablar era Kido pero había sido "secuestrado contra su voluntad" por Fudou así que se quedó solo, sin señales de Endo ni de nadie…

-Me permites este baile?-preguntó Endo tendiéndole la mano a Kazemaru quien al ver a Endo pidiéndole que baile con él, no lo pensó 2 veces aceptó, se paró y se fueron al medio de la pista siendo iluminados por los reflectores de color celeste cielo y naranja la música era lenta, a diferencia de Fuyuppe, Kazemaru si sabía bailar, Endo y Kaze estaban en la mejor noche de sus vidas…

-Kaze…ahora quería preguntarte algo importante-mientras pegaba al muchacho más a su cuerpo haciendo que estén a centímetros de un beso

-tu sabes que eres mejor que Fuyuppe? No se en que pensaba al estar con ella cuando todo el tiempo siempre estuviste conmigo, creo que estuve con ella por pena pero ahora veo lo cruel que puede ser…así que te quería pedir que fueras a partir de ahora mi no…-

-ENDO DEJA A EL IDIOTA ESE Y VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE!-gritó entrando con un nuevo vestido Fuyuppe(N/A: no pregunten de donde lo saco ese vestido ni yo se xD)

-Atsuya, Aphrodi, ya saben que hacer-dijo Shirou por medio de un walkie toki

-Entendido hermanito, cambio y fuera-dijo Atsuya cogiendo una gran alfombra llena de pegamento-Rápido Afuro extiéndela antes que llegue ella cerca de Kaze

-cuantas veces debo decírtelo Ichirouta…ALEJATE DE MI NOVIO!-decía acercándose peligrosamente a la pareja-ah! N…no puedo moverme-bajó la mirada al ver que debajo de ella había una alfombra con pegamento y sus zapatos estaban pegados a esa alfombra

-Ahora Atsuya!-dijo Aphrodi mandándole una señal al peli rosa

Y así como Aphrodi dijo, Atsuya lanzo un balde de pegamento sobre la muchacha y luego lanzó las plumas sobre ella haciendo que Fuyuppe quedara como un pollo solo que sin pico

-USTEDES IDIOTAS dejen de molestarme! Y ayudar al raro de su amigo Kazemaru!-grito enojada intentando moverse pero no podía

-Creo que es mi oportunidad….-Fuyuppe…termino contigo, no eres tú soy yo… a quien engaño eres tú, además a mi me gusta otra persona y esa persona es Kazemaru-dijo Endo haciendo que todos se quedaran en sorpresa ya que el castaño había jalado a Kazemaru frente a él y le dio un dulce beso

-Aggg asquerosos, ya verán cuando le diga a Natsumi-decía intentando zafarse

-Bueno…llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando, Suzuno y yo anunciaremos a la reina y el rey del baile…-decía muy animado Nagumo

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_No me cae bien tu novia_**

**_De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera_**

**_Creo que necesitas una nueva_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Yo podría ser tu novia_**

-Mamoru Endo y …Ichirouta Kazemaru?! –dijeron los anfitriones fingiendo sorpresa-…vamos chicos suban al escenario!

Entonces volvieron a aparecer los reflectores señalando a la linda pareja la cual se había sorprendido al ganar (N/A: eso es mentira! Ya lo sabían Shirou: ¬¬ no malogres la trama), pero entonces Fuyuppe ardió en furia y celos mientras veía a el par subir al escenario, vio como a Endo le daban flores y y le ponían una coronita (todo al mas estilo princesa) y a Kazemaru le ponían solo una corona de rey y eran aplaudidos por todos los presentes y amigos de los chicos

- …esperen aquí ha habido un error!,-grito Fuyuppe

-…cierto, perdonen- dijo Suzuno quitándole la corona de princesa y el ramo de flores a Endo y poniéndosela a Kazemaru y viceversa

-no! Yo digo que ambos son chicos no pueden ganar y ser el rey y reina del baile!-chillaba la muchacha

- ._. pero los votos los dicen, no puedes quitarle al público lo que desean-bromeó Nagumo intentando irritar a la chica –bueno…alguna palabra de nuestros ganadores?

-este… gracias supongo porque tenía que ser reconocido como reina….si soy un chico? -_- -pensaba Kaze

-bueno…yo si tengo algo que decir….hace mucho tiempo….Kazemaru…aprovechando que todos nos ven en este instante quería preguntarte… quieres ser mi novio? –dio sonrojado mientras miraba a los ojos y le agarraba la mano al velocista

-^^ kyaaa!-gritaban varias chicas

-dile que si de una vez! No sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar a este momento!-gritaba Atsuya junto con Shirou

-yo…yo…-viendo a todos los presentes-…si quiero ser tu novio Endo-kun! _-dijo casi gritando

-no! No dejare que pase!-se decía a si misma mientras intentaba quitarse los zapatos para ir lo mas rápido posible a separar a esos 2, hasta lograrlo y aprovecho la distracción del equipo de Inazuma para acercarse a escenario donde se encontraba la pareja abrazándose a punto de darse un beso pero entonces…

-si no estas conmigo Endo… NADIE LO ESTARA!-lanzándose sobre el pobre de Kaze y jalándole del cabello su supuesto punto débil

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Sé que te gusto_**

**_De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera_**

**_No, no es un secreto_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Quiero ser tu novia_**

-Someokachu! Ataque de fealdad-gritó Mido que mágicamente apareció de la nada

-que no me llamen así! _…esta bien ¬_¬-el chico agarro a Fuyuppe del largo cabello morado y la lanzó lo mas lejos posible de la pareja

-ah mi cabello!, y un engendro me agarro! Y mi Endo me dejó…pero esto no acaba todavía!-se paró la chica(N/A: porque no se muere ya!)

-Felicidades chicos, sabía que algún dia estarían juntos-decía Hiroto mientras agarraba de la cintura a su heladito n_n

-siempre lo supimos, espero que lo aprovechen bien ¬w¬- esta vez era Nagumo quien había bajado del escenario a aprovechar de saludar a Endo

-..Bueno… fue divertido mientras los ayudábamos a ambos-dijeron Midorikawa junto con Suzuno

-si es genial…-decía alegre Atsuya hasta que vio a su hermano medio lloroso-Shirou…que sucede…?

-pues…pues …waaaa! Fue tan hermoso! T_T, he hecho tan buen trabajo de cupido!-lloraba graciosamente Shirou mientras el resto tenían una gotita

-bueno no creo que sean los únicos que quieran decirle a la persona que les guste que lo quieren…-dijo suspirando Goenji

-que quieres decir Goenji-kun? Te gusta alguien? Tranquilo él se dará cuenta, además nosotros te ayudaremos!-dijo Shirou mientras, otra vez hacia que todos se rieran con una gotita incluida-que sucede chicos?

-…Fubu-baka no te das cuenta que a Goenji-sayayín le gustas- se burlo Atsuya viendo lo distraído que era su hermano mayor

-O/O…Go….Goenji…no lo sabia... de haberlo sabido hubiera dicho que tu tam…-hablaba Shirou pero fue interrumpido por Fuyuppe que estaba quien estaba con un aura negra y con un gran palo mirando amenazadoramente otra vez a Kazemaru quien dándose cuenta de la situación jaló a Endo del brazo y corrió con él a la puerta.

-Que haces Kaze? O_O-decía Endo mientras corrían

-Salvando nuestras vidas y nuestra relación!-gritó el chico de cabello celeste

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_No me cae bien tu novia (de ninguna manera!)_**

**_De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera_**

**_Creo que necesitas una nueva (hey!)_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Yo podría ser tu novia(de ninguna manera!)_**

-Ah ustedes 2 ya verán y esta vez no los podrán ayudar sus amiguitos!-gritaba Fuyuppe mientras perseguía a la pareja

En ese instante Kaze quien era el que mas rápido corría de los 2 se tropezó con una piedra (N/A: acaso no es la quietísima vez que se accidenta por una piedra? Kaze: si ¬¬)

-Kaze! Estas bien?-preguntaba preocupado su ahora pareja, Endo

-n…no.. como crees?-con algo de sarcasmo-me doblé el tobillo y me duele mucho…-viendo como se acercaba la horrenda peli morada

-no dejare que te toque…-cargando a su uke como princesa (N/A: a lo Mario Bross!)-ven Kaze ya se a donde podemos ir

-E…Endo…-sonrojado-bájame no necesito que me cargues yo puedo solo

-ah no ya eres mio-besó dulcemente a Kazemaru para callarlo-y por eso no dejare que la brujifuyuppe te haga daño entendido?-solo vio la carita sonrojada de Kaze quien asentía

Endo corría con todas sus fuerzas era el hecho que cargaba a Kaze y se cansaba mucho pero era mejor que dejarlo en manos de Fuyuppe

-N…no abre la puerta-empezó a decir Mido quien a toda costa quería que abrieran la puerta

-Que no cunda el pánico, Endo y Kaze deben estar bien, solo debemos encontrar como salir-decía tranquilamente Tsunami

-no es eso! Ustedes no entienden lo que pasa es que…-intento explicar Mido pero en ese instante se oyó un grito bien fuerte

-AHHHH!-gritaron unísono Shirou y Atsuya temblando y llorando en el suelo lo que sorprendió a Aphrodi y a Goenji quienes corrieron a ver que les pasaba a los chicos

-Ellos son claustrofóbicos-explicaba Mido

-le tienen miedo a Santa Claus?-preguntó Nagumo pero recibió un golpe de parte de Suzuno quien lo miraba seriamente

-no, significa miedo a estar en lugares cerrados ya luego del accidente de la avalancha cuando eran pequeños estuvieron mucho tiempo encerrados en el auto y por eso les da miedo cuando se dan cuenta que están encerrados

-Shirou, escúchame, me oyes?-decía Goenji agarrando de los hombros a Shirou quien no dejaba de temblar-no te asustes estoy aquí tranquilo, no dejare que te pase nada

-Goenji…. Tengo miedo…-decía llorando

-no te preocupes no estas solo…te protegeré porque… te amo Fubu-acercándose al chico y abrazándolo lo cual tranquilizaba un poco mas al peli gris

-Atsuya reacciona!,-esta vez era Aphrodi quien intentaba sacar del shock al peli rosa quien solo miraba a una pared temblando y diciendo…. Queda poco tiempo

-Aphrodi?...estoy bien?-pregunto mirando vacíamente al rubio

-si…si lo estas, acuérdate que no es la primera vez que no estas solo, te cuido yo y están tus amigos recuerdas?-miraba tranquilamente mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar al chico

-…gracias-le sonrió un poco a su novio

-lo tengo!-grito Hiroto agarrando un balón del instituto Alien y calculando la distancia perfecta para derrumbar a la puerta (N/A: estoy obsesionada con esos balones)

-es seguro?-pregunto Midorikawa escondiéndose detrás de su querido Hiroto

-no lo se…pero no podemos dejar que los Fubuki estén mas tiempo aquí –

Hiroto puso el balón en el suelo y alejando a sus amigos, dio todas sus fuerzas y en ese intante el salón se llenó de humo pero en ese instante solo se vio a un rayo blanco y uno rosado salir corriendo del salón en ese instante Goenji y Aphrodi se dieron cuenta que los 2 chicos que abrazaban ya no estaban

-Shirou?-

-Atsuya?-

Los gemelos estaban tomando aire tirados en el suelo ya mas tranquilos

-N…no se preocupen ahorita por nosotros busquen a Kazemaru y a Endo, F…Fuyuppe debe haberlos encontrado apúrense-decía Atsuya mientras Aphrodi no dejaba de abrazarlo, en la misma situación se hallaba Shirou quien no era soltado por Goenji

-te amo, te amo, te amo, no sabes cuanto me preocupaste, me alegra que estés bien mi querido Shirou me asusto que algo te pasara, eres mi vida jamás dejaría que te pasara algo-abrazaba fuertemente Goenji al peli gris

-Go…Goenji me estas ahorcando…no puedo respirar-se reía un poco Shirou

-ah lo siento-soltándolo

-yo…yo también te amo Shuuya, siempre lo hice, solo quería ver si me lo dirías alguna vez –se sonrojó el muchacho

-Ya luego se declaran tortolitos, tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos-decía Midorikawa

-cierto! Mi misión de cupido no acaba hasta que Kaze y Endo sean felices-se paró rápidamente Shirou corriendo

-^^U-miraban todos con una gotita

-donde estamos Endo?-preguntaba Kaze mientras Endo lo ponía en el suelo y tomaba un respiro

-Acaso no recuerdas? Este es el refugio donde íbamos los muchachos del equipo cuando este era un club, esta es la casa club del equipo de Raimon- decía feliz Endo

-en serio? Pero no parece ahora se ve tan…tan arreglada, ya creía que me llevarías a la torre de metal-se sorprendió Kaze al ver el nuevo sitio que era

-si te iba a llevar ahí pero estaba muy cansado para ir hasta ahí ñ_ñUsi…ahora estaremos seguros aquí, nadie excepto los del equipo lo conocen-miraba a Kaze mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz , lo agarro y lo encendió-Te he dicho cuanto me gustas?

-si, Endo cientos de veces…pero ahora que lo pienso jamás me has dicho que me amas-

-pues….creo que es el momento perfecto…ahora…solos tu y yo…-agachándose para quedar cara a cara con su lindo Kaze-te amo…desde el primer momento en que te vi Kazemaru…-termino por besarlo larga y dulcemente por 2 minutos pero el aire les falto a ambos y se separaron

-tanto te costó decírmelo?-acurrucándose en el pecho del castaño

-en realidad…fue mas fácil de lo que yo creí…te amo mucho…a pesar de ser tan emo-se reía Endo

-y yo te amo a pesar de ser un maniaco del futbol, distraído y tonto- besaba a Endo para volver a acurrucarse en su pecho otra vez

Todo era paz…al fin Endo y Kaze se habían dicho lo que por meses habían querido decirse pero no podían por los problemas que se le cruzaban…hasta que…

-ENDO!...-rompiendo la puerta con un hacha y metiendo su cabeza-adivina quien esta aquí! así es…soy yo Fuyuppe tu querida novia *musiquita de película de terror*

-O_O…n..no te preocupes Kaze, este es el momento del fic en donde llega alguien a salvarnos-abrazando al peli celeste

*Sonido de grillos por 5 minutos*

-en cualquier momento…-se empezó a alterar Endo

-Endo…dudo que aparezca alguien…-

Ambos se fueron a los mas lejos de la puerta y quedándose en una esquina abrazados el uno al otro, mientras veían a la loca Fuyuppe acercándoseles con una mirada psicópata y n hacha en la mano…al parecer era el final para los 2 amantes o eso creían ellos

-…Mano fantasma!dios del futbol no me falles ahora -y Endo uso sus poderes futbolísticos para lanzar lo mas lejos a la chica pero esta seguía parada

-no debiste hacer eso…tu…-y en ese instante después de las palabras amenazantes de la muchacha, esta cayo de cara contra el piso, la razón…. Shirou estaba parado detrás de la chica con una piedra gigante

-Shi… Shirou? Dios no sabes como me alegra que nos salvaras-dijo Endo saltando

-Mi héroe-se paró tambaleando algo Kaze mientras abrazaba muy tiernamente a su Seme el cual estaba rojo

-chicos! están bien? –decía el grupo mientras corrían al lugar

-Si, Shirou y Endo me salvaron.. pero ahora que hacemos con ella?-señalando a Fuyuppe quien yacía tirada en el piso

-Yo sé que hacer…Someoka!-dijo Hiroto

-Milagro al fin me llamaste por mi nombre, bueno que quieres Kiyama?-preguntaba Someoka

-pues quiero que te lleves a Fuyuppe y haz con ella lo que quieras no importa pero que nunca vuelva ok?-

-esta bien…¬w¬-agarrando a la chica

-O_O que creen que le haga?-preguntó Mido

-no lo sabemos ni nos importa-dijeron riéndose todos

-Al fin…estaremos juntos los 2 no mi Kaze?-besaba Endo a Kazemaru

-si…por siempre-recibía los besos de su castaño pero estos se hacían mas apasionados, Endo paso la mano por la cintura de Kaze quien le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos

-Búsquense un cuarto!-dijo bromeando Nagumo

-como si tu no hicieras cosas peores-se reía Suzuno

-touche-dijeron todos menos la parejita

-bueno…-todos veían como Endo y Kaze volvieron a entrar a la cabañita esa de deportes y cerraban lo que quedaba de la puerta con llave

-mejor los dejamos solos-decía Atsuya con una gotita

-…pero yo quiero ver T_T-hacía berrinche Shirou

-no te preocupes que ya lo verás conmigo en la noche-miraba pervertidamente Goenji a su lobito plateado

-Shuuya-san O/O-

-atrévete a tocar a mi hermano y te mato-dijo Atsuya mirando amenazadoramente a Goenji

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Sé que te gusto(de ninguna manera!)_**

**_De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera_**

**_No, no es un secreto(hey!)_**

**_Hey hey tu tu_**

**_Quiero ser tu novia(de ninguna manera!)_**

**_POV de Kazemaru_**

Al fin…después de tanto tiempo, me quieres Endo, no sabes cuanto espere para que me abrazaras y me quisieras, tanto tuve que soportar verte con Fuyuppe cuando en el fondo tu me amabas, creo que jamás he sido tan feliz como cuando me dijiste que me amabas, me encanto verte protegerme y hacer lo posible para que Fuyuppe no nos separe y me haga daño, debo admitir que Shirou con lo loco que es me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, eso es cierto…

Endo…valió la pena esperar por ti todo este tiempo…te amo como a nadie

_**POV de Endo**_

Siempre he sido distraído y nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mi Kaze, pero ahora todo es tan claro, te amo, perdón por haber estado con Fuyuppe, si tu siempre estuviste conmigo en las buenas y las malas porque jamas me fije en ti? Era un tonto pero ahora sentir tus besos, abrazos, caricias… me hacen sentir la persona mas feliz del mundo

Kaze….valió la pena haberte encontrado en mi camino…te amo como a nadie

Fin~

Y que tal estuvo? les gusto? los asusto? los aterrorizo? xD en realidad este fic ya lo habia subido y quería ponerlo aqui en FF ^^ para ver que clases de criticas recibia


	2. Chapter 2: ExtraQue pasó con Fayuka?

Un pequeño extra: buscando a los feos esos xD

En Inazuma town...

-Chicos tenemos un partido, así que necesitamos urgente a todos!-dijo el capitán Endo mientras abrazaba a Kaze

-pero por lo que yo se, Mido y Hiroto pues bueno...están en su casa haciendo cosas que no quiero saber, Suzuno y Nagumo se pusieron a discutir y terminaron encerrados en el baño del colegio y hasta ahora no pueden salir y las cosas se les salieron de control, Aphrodi se fue a espiar a Atsuya porque él había salido con Goenji y Shirou es su ayudante, Tsunami se fue a la playa con Tachi, y finalmente pues Genda esta que busca a Sakuma por todos lados-terminaba de decir la nueva ayudante del equipo Kimiko Ishikawa

-pero...pero...como vamos a tener un partido sin el equipo? O_O y ... y...Kido y Fudou?-decía alterado Endo

-...ahora que lo dices tampoco se donde están ellos-intervino Kazemaru

-AHH! solo nos queda el forever alone de Someoka! donde esta Eve dinos!-empezó a samaquear Endo a la chica

-no lo se TT_TT tampoco lo he visto a él-

-cierto desde lo de la fiesta del colegio no lo vemos ni a él ni a Fuyuppe ...-decía Kaze

-donde estarán...?-preguntaba Endo...

**-En el polo Sur-**

-Al fin llegamos! mi sueño hecho realidad! -decía un chico de googles

-no se ni como me deje convencer de venir hasta aquí, tengo frio mis piernas están congeladas y además...no vemos a esos malditos pájaros que venían a buscar! -gritaba Fudou

-se llaman pingüinos! -decía un chico que tenia un parche

-si si como digan ya podemos irnos?-

-si quieres puedes irte tu nadie te invito que yo recuerde...ah cierto venias solo por tu Kido-kun ¬w¬-molestaba Sakuma mientras buscaba en su mochila algo para comer

-Sakuma! / ¬_¬, ...relajemos y busquemos pingüinos además no deben estar lejos, ...-los tres miraron al frente-oyeron eso?

-si, como no voy a oírlo en el polo norte no se oye nada parte de los pájaros esos y nosotros-seguía renegando Fudou

-miren! son...son...O_O-no podía ni hablar Sakuma

-Someoka y Fuyuppe?!-gritó Kido

-Shhh!-pero era demasiado tarde ese par se acercaban a los chicos-

-O_O...chicos chicos ! no saben cuanto me alegra verlos! ayúdenme no la soporto-señalando a Fuyuppe- llevo ya 2 meses con ella en este sitio!

-...pero como acabaron aquí, por lo que yo sepa la última vez que los vimos fue en la noche de la fiesta donde Endo y...-decía Fudou pero fue callado por la mano de Kido

-cierto...díganme como volver! debo deshacerme de ese idiota de Kazemaru!-gritaba histérica Fuyuppe

-¬¬...vez lo que provocas...-susurraba Sakuma

-... este...no sabemos como volver VERDAD KIDO?-

-este...si no sabemos-decía nervioso Kido

-y entonces como terminaron aquí-desviaba Sakuma el tema

-pues vera...cuando me dijeron que me deshiciera de ella la encerré en una caja que venia directamente al polo norte pero por accidente me caí ahí adentro y termine aquí con esta rara-decía Someoka

- ._. Idiota-

-como me llamaste?!-

-idiota ¬¬-repitió Fudou

-...chicos chicos no es momento de discutir, vengan-hacía una señal el chico del parche para que todos se acercaran en círculo menos la peli morada

-que sucede?-preguntó el de rastas

-simple...corremos y tomamos el avión, y abandonamos a Fuyuppe en el polo norte y nos vamos al zoológico a ver pingüinos y luego los compramos n_n-

-¬_¬U...lo ultimo es raro, te he dicho que eres zoófilo? pero bueno...no es tan mal plan después de todo...a la cuenta de 3 corremos-decía Fudou

-3-

-2-

-1-

-corran!-gritó Someoka y todos los chicos corrieron hacia el jet privado de Kido el cual era muy grande OwO

-ahhh?, espérenme chicos debo volver por mi Endo!-

-corran la peste viene! D:-

-Chicos esperen no podemos!-gritaba Sakuma

-porque!?-

-porque acabo de ver un pingüino *-* -

-._. Después zoófilo! tenemos que huir-Fudou jalo a Sakuma y lo metió a la fuerza a Jet

-TT-TT algún dia volveré señor pingui! -gritaba por la ventana Sakuma

-ya oyeron chicos, el enemigo volverá a atacar pronto-hablaba un pingüino

-Skipper que haremos?-decía un pingüino mas pequeño

-no lo se, pero recuerden...bonitos y gorditos, cuidado un engendro morado! ataquen chicos!-gritaron los pingüinos lanzandonze a Fuyuppe

-ahhh! Me atacan los pingüinos! –gritaba Fuyuppe mientras un pingüino le pegaba con un pescado

_**~~~~~~~~En el jet privado de Kido~~~~~~~~~**_

-Ah al fin nos salvamos de la loca no creen?-decía Someoka con una bebida en una mano y echado en uno de los asientos

-levanta tu trasero de ahí ese es mi asiento ¬¬-Fudou miraba con odio al pelirosa

-y si no lo hago que haras?-decía enfrentándolo a Fudou…mala idea o_o

-asdfg…Sakuma sobre que país estamos?-pregunto Fudou

-sobre Bolivia, por? Quieres criar alpacas? C: -preguntó Sakuma

-no…solo quería hacer algo… -activando cara adorable solo posible de hacer 1 vez por año por Fudou-Someoka…puedes venir un ratito?

-O_O desde cuando te pones adorable? WTF…ok esta bien…ire-se paró del sitio y acompaño a Fudou

-vez esa ventana que esta del jet?-señalándola

-si por?-decía el tonto de Someokachu

-acércate mas a ella porfa creo que vi algo-insistía Fudou

-seguro?-se acercó- yo no veo nada

-si +_+-se acercaba cada vez mas y mas Fudou hasta que…

-AHHHHHHHHHHH O_O maldito Fudou hijo de ****** -gritaba Someoka ya que Fudou lo había lanzado de la ventana del Jet de Kido y salió volando hasta Bolivia

-\(°-°)/ Fudou usualmente te odio y te digo que eres idiota pero empujar a Someoka por la ventana es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido en tu vida TT^TT-lloraba feliz Sakuma

-y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Kido

-pues… ¬w¬ …podríamos divertirnos solos tu y yo Kido…pero el zoófilo de tu amigo esta aquí asi que…que tal si volvemos a la ciudad de Inazuma?-decía el chico de peinado de gallito ^^

-no…ya se a donde podemos ir…-pensaba Kido

-a donde…?-

-3 horas después-

-Que hacemos en Machu Picchu! –gritaba Fudou

-queremos ver alpacas! :3-

_**-En Inazuma Town-**_

-Kimiko ya encontraste a los chicos? TT^TT dime que si-decía lloriqueando Endo

-pues… digamos que a Aphrodi y a Shirou los arrestaron por agredir a una viejita creyendo que era espía , justo cuando veían si Goenji s Atsuya les engañaban cosa que no era cierto¸ luego al parecer Tachi se quemo por no echarse bloqueador y Tsunami tuvo que llevárselo de emergencias, Nagumo…digamos que le hizo algo a Suzuno y ahora el pobre no se puede sentar, Genda buscó al FBI porque no encuentran a Sakuma y pues a Someoka se lo comieron unas alpacas…ah si y Sakuma, Kido y Fudou nos mandaron una postal desde Perú, al parecer están en Machu Picchu-decía la chica a los pobres Endo y Kazemaru que estaban en shock

-Rayos! …bueno no nos queda otra opción…llamemos a Ichinose, a Domon, a Mark, a Dylan, a Fidio, a Edgar, a Kabeyama, a Kogure, a Toramaru, y a Rococo-se animó el castaño

-pues… digamos que no podemos ya que Ichinose….-la chica no pudo hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el capitán

-ah ya llama a quien sea pero que alguien nos ayude! TT^TT-decía Endo en un rincón de negación

-Endo, tranquilízate ^^U-abrazaba Kaze a su novio

Fin OwO


End file.
